Caught in the Rain
by elibdally1
Summary: My version of how Draco and Hermione were forced into marriage. This fic contains N/C material and therfore is rated NC-17. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Caught in the Rain

Rating: NC-17

Summary: My version of how Draco and Hermione were forced into marriage.

Author: LaLa

Warning: This piece contains mentions of violence and rape, so if you can't handle that, don't read it.

Author's Not: I was inspired to write this story after reading _Judith McNaught's A Kingdom of Dream. _I only borrowed the wedding seen from that amazing book; the rest of the story is my idea.

Disclaimer: Not mine, bluh bluh bluh. So don't sue, bluh bluh bluh.

Enjoy

Part One/Two

"A toast to Draco Malfoy and his bride!"

Under normal circumstances, this call for a wedding toast would have caused the lavishly dressed ladies and gentlemen assembled in the great hall at Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to smile and cheer. Goblets of wine would have been raised and more toasts offered in celebration of grand and noble wedding such as the one that was about to take place.

But not today. Not at this wedding. The bride wore black to her wedding. So did everyone else.

At this wedding no one cheered and no one raised a goblet. At this wedding, everyone watched everyone else, and everyone was tense. The bride's family and friends were tense. The groom's family was tense. All the professors that attended this so-called wedding were tense. Even the moving paintings were tense, and for once unmoving.

"A toast to Draco Malfoy and his bride," the grooms best friend, Blaize Zanbini pronounced again, his voice like a thunderclap in the unnatural, tomblike silence of the crowded hole. "May they enjoy a long and fruitful life together," having made the toast, the groom's best friend raised he goblet and smiled grimly at the groom. The groom's friends raised their goblets and smiled fixedly at the bride's family and friends. The bride's side raised their goblets and smiled frigidly at each other. The groom, who alone seemed to be immune to the hostility in the hall, raise his goblet and smiled calmly at his bride, but the smile, did not reach his eyes.

The bride did not bother to smile at anyone. She was furious at what everyone was making them do. Making her do.

As this grim toasts followed the bride slightly bend her chin down, closed her eyes and reminisced how she got herself mixed in this hellish situation.

One-Month Ago

_Hermione Granger was closing her bookstore, of three months, in Diegon Alley. After two years of saving and some help from Harry Potter, she was finally able to rent the bookstore._

_At twenty-two, Hermione successfully finish her masters in writing and publishing. She was hired by the Daily Prophet to write an article for them at least once a week. Her articles were based on the different researches she did the rest of the time in her book store when there were no costumers. Right now she was single and loving it._

_As Hermione proceeded to place a locking charm on the door of her business with her trusty wand, the sky thundered threatened. She looked up to find a pregnant, angry cloud hovering over her and the surrounding streets. Cursing under her breath, she placed the wand in her robes and walked briskly. She glanced up to the four-sided clock tower which showed that it was around 7:30 at night and if she didn't get out of the streets in the next half an hour it would be too dark and too dangerous to walk by herself. Since she rented a flat not too far from her business, Hermione tried not to worry about any dangerous possibilities. She hopped the rain wouldn't start until she would get to her flat._

_Unfortunately the weather didn't agree with her. Just as she turned one corner, it started to pour so fiercely that only after a couple of seconds she was wet to the bone. Hermione tried to wrestle her wand out of her robes, which by now cling to her like second skin, but was having a hard time opening the pocket. The rain was so thick that she was having a hard time seeing anything in front of her beyond two feet. Her flat was another six blocks away and she had to get out of the rain right now. There was a public park that was built about one summer ago for little wizards and witches not to far from where she was. By heart, she started in that direction. Once she reached the park, Hermione smiled at the huge iron umbrella that was put into the ground for anyone who wanted to get out the sun...or rain. There was a bench that surrounded the umbrella all the way around its base. Hermione stepped under the umbrella and breathed a sigh of relief. She then resumed getting the wand out of her pocket to perform a simple drying spell before she caught pneumonia. _

_Oblivious to everything else beside the showering rain, Hermione never heard a sound of someone stepping behind her. The only difference she felt in the atmosphere was the heat that radiated at her back._

_"Hello Granger," she heard his husky voice in her ear, jumping as though his hot breath set her on fire. "Fancy seeing you out here."_

_Looking back at him, Hermione couldn't believe that she was really looking up into those cold, mercury eyes that had made her life at Hogwarts a living nightmare. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in over four years, miraculously. She only knew that he left the country and was thrilled about it and therefore never bothered to find out for what purpose. _

_He seemed all grown up. At least in the physical attributes. She noticed that she barely reached his shoulders. Hermione estimated that he was about 6'2. Hands behind his back and standing as tall and proud a Malfoy usually did, Draco seemed much bulkier than she ever remembered him to be. He seemed to have broad shoulders and a very masculine chest. She also noticed that he wasn't wet like her. Unlike her, his hair, as always, seemed perfectly groomed and his robes seemed very loose. She looked up at his face and gave a slight shiver. She wasn't sure whether it was due to the slight wind that touched her exposed, wet neck or the way he was looking at her._

_"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked him, taking another step back. _

_"The same thing as you, presume," he nodded toward the weather beyond the huge umbrella over them. "Waiting for the rain to stop."_

_"Whatever," was all she said before turning around and walked toward the other side of the huge umbrella to try once more in getting her wand out._

_Draco watched Hermione as she nervously turned her back on him with lustful eyes. Hermione Granger was not the same girl he remembered tormenting in school. The ugly duckling was no more. In her place stood a swan like creature. Seeing Hermione in the new light, with her robes clinging to her body, showing off every proud curve and her tresses curling down the side of her neck, Draco's penis hardened on the spot. _

_He missed her during the four years he was away from England. Since Draco was a bully by nature, it was customary for him to make people beneath him his target. No one however matched his insults like Granger did. With her head always high, he honestly couldn't remember a single time where he broke her. And he always wanted to be the one to break her. With her nose always stuck in the book and her grades always above his, Draco always wanted the little mudblood to pay but never had any opportunity. With the 'Boy Who Lived' and his sidekick as her shadow, he knew he couldn't do anything to her. However, there was no 'boy wonder' now or his lap dog. Hermione Granger was all alone in the park with him. No one would be coming to her rescue._

_Draco slowly walked toward her and was directly behind her once again not making a sound. He inhaled her intoxicating vanilla fragrance deeply; trying to savored the scent that was Hermione. The little rain droplets on her smooth looking ivory neck was too much for him to ignore. "You look good enough to eat, mudblood," he whispered in her ear just after Hermione finally wrestled her wand out of her pocket. _

_Hearing his voice made her jump away from him once more, but this time he was quick enough to stop her by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her roughly against his hard body. _

_"W-What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione struggled against him. Why did she have to turn her back on him? Why did she think he wouldn't try anything, was beyond her. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Wherever he is concerned, trouble follows. _

_"What I wanted to do ever since you punched me in the third year of Hogwarts. Teach you a lesson you'd never forget." With that said, Draco tugged at her wand with the other hand. Since her hands were still wet from the rain, the wand slipped easily from her. Draco threw the wand through the rain across the park._

_"Get your filthy, death eating hands away from me!" She ordered through her chattering teeth._

_"Stupid witch, you have no power over me. In this situation, I have power over you." He brought his free hand over her neck and turned it sideways so he could capture the rain droplets, that enticed him so much, between his lips._

_"Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked._

_"Not God, mudblood," he chided her and licked the side of her neck to the shell of her ear naughtily with the tip of his tongue. "Draco."_

_Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was so cold and wet and scared. She realized that his actions resembled the one of sexuality. She couldn't believe it. What about the new law that came out two months ago? Surely he wouldn't be dumb enough to screw around with it, would he? Hermione didn't want to take that chance. Gathering her courage, she elbowed him as hard as she could. Not expecting such action, Draco let one of his hands rub over his abdomen. That was all the distraction Hermione needed to loosen her from his grip and start to run. _

_Hermione triumph, however, was short lived. _

_Draco caught up with her just as she was about to live their temporary shelter. He caught her upper arm and pulled her back roughly. "You bitch," he seethed. When she was fully facing him again, Draco backhanded her, causing her to fall on the muddy ground in the rain. Hermione turned around quickly, wanting to keep her predator in her view, but the heavy rain was so rapid, it blinded her view. She could see his boots in front of her, but couldn't see his face. All of a sudden he squatted down to her eye level, threaded his fingers through her soaking hair, tightening them and pulling her up by them. "Did you really think you could out smart me or out run me, Granger?" He was so close to her that she could feel the sweet smell of alcohol reeking from his mouth and nostrils. Draco was drunk._

_"Malfoy, please," Hermione was breathing heavily. It was dark now and she was so frightened. "You can't be seriously thinking of breaking the law," she whimpered. "They'll never forgive you."_

_Draco had no idea what she was talking about and frankly he didn't really care. All he cared about was getting rid of this hunger that he felt toward her this entire time. He needed to kiss her, bite her, and fuck her. He needed to fuck her so much that it physically hurt. Dragging her back under the iron umbrella, Draco ordered, "Get out of your robes." He waited for her to comply, which she of course declined, he added, "Now!" When she still didn't comply, Draco untangled his fingers from her hair and as quick as lightening, that had only a second ago illuminated his evil face, he ripped her robes apart, buttons flying everywhere. _

"_No!" She shrieked as he roughly pushed the robed down her arms. He took a step back to look at her. She had only her skirt and a green lacy bra behind her hands, which hid her breasts from his view. Draco had never felt more aroused and at the verge of losing his mind as he did at that moment. The harder and faster he noticed Hermione breathed, the harder he became._

"_Take off your skirt, mudblood." Again she shook her head defiantly. "Or I will." She shook her head again. Hermione tried to turn and run but he caught her by the hair again and pushed her down to sit on the bench. Draco opened his own robes and shrugged them off his body. Hermione looked at his damp hair and face and followed and a single droplet that had dared to roll down his neck and the middle of his naked chest and finally disappeared in his belly button. On the side of his hip, attached to his trousers, Hermione could see a handle of a dagger resting in its sheath. Draco followed her gaze and smirked at her. He then pulled the dagger out so he could examine it. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "Should I do the honors or you?" Hermione didn't move an inch. It was as though she was paralyzed. Draco smirked as he took hold of one of her ankles, pushing it away from the other one. When Draco was sure there was enough space between her thighs, he placed the tip of his dagger just below the junction of her legs would be and instructed, "Be very, very still," he spoke to her as though she was a child incapable of comprehending bigger words. "You wouldn't want me to cut you now, do you?" When she shook he head, Draco impaled the dagger and sliced the material downward all in one motion. He sheathed his dagger before spreading the strips of her skirt to the sides of her thighs. Draco noticed that she was wearing matching knickers. "Green, huh?" He brushed his fingers against them and chuckled as she began to sub uncontrollably. "How __Slytherin_ _of you!"_

"_Please, stop," she begged. "I'll do anything." Her tears ran down her face._

"_Shush, shush," Draco whispered and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. His palms smoothed down her skin of her neck. He got hold of her wrists, which still lay across her bra cowered breasts. He used little force to tug her hands away. He then looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Hermione, I ache to have you." _

"_Please, Draco," she pleaded._

"_Please what?" Draco smiled at the way she begged him. It didn't go unnoticed by Draco that she used his first name for the first time. _

"_Stop this madness," she turned away from him when tried to lean toward her lips - her pulse racing. "You're drunk. If you stop right now I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this. You won't have to worry about the ministry finding out. Just please, stop."_

_Draco twisted and pulled back her hair so she could see his eyes. "I have waited many years for this night, mudblood, and no one: not you, not your two bodyguards or even Merlin himself will be able to stop me from having you tonight. With your agreement or not, I will have you. Now!"_

_With that said, Draco ripped her bra in half and tore her panties from her body while dodging her fists of struggle. Pinning his body between her long legs so she would struggle as much to get away, Draco released the buckle of his belt and pulled it free from the hoops. Then he forced both of her hands behind her back and wrapped the leather belt about her wrists for safekeeping. His lips curved into a smile, but his hand tightened around her upper arm, drawing her inexorably closer, while his other hand lifted to her shoulder. _

"_No!" Hermione said, trying ineffectively to draw away._

"_I insist."_

_Draco's head began to lean toward her. Hermione braised herself for the physical assault; a whimper of terror lodged in her throat. His kiss was rough and unyielding. His mouth was hot, slanting over hers. He forced his tongue to penetrate and battled with hers for dominance. His kiss was hungry, almost savage in the quest to mate with her. When he finally tore his mouth away from hers, she gave a loud shriek for someone to help her. _

"_That's it," Draco said through gritted teeth and pushed her sideways to lie on the bench, her feet still kicking on the ground. Holding his heavy hand over her mouth, Draco reached for his robes with the other one. He took out his wand, pointed at the her neck, where he knew her vocal cords were and whispered, "Silencio," and then "Immobulus."_

_Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth. She was lying completely still, tears running over the side of her face into her wet hair. "See what you made me do. If you'll come down, I promise I'll take the spells away right after I am done with you." _

_Draco picked up her left leg and placed in on the bench, bent at the knee. He brought his fingers to the junction of her legs and plunged two of them inside. She wasn't as dry as Draco might have thought she would be. When he brought his fingers out to examine them, he noticed a thin line of blood over his index finger and smiled. "It's that time of the month again, huh? That's okay; I absolutely have no problem with that. The ride should be a little smoother." _

_Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. She watched as Draco fumbled with his trousers until he finally freed his arousal. Seeing his hardness almost sent her into faint. He climbed on top of her and she could feel his hard arousal against the junction of her thighs, rubbing against her tight core. She uttered a silent gasp and try to pull away, but she was immobile. _

"_If I let you move, do you promise to behave?" With out a second thought, Hermione blinked twice to show her agreement. Draco pointed his wand at her again and muttered, "Finito Immobulus." He then dropped his wand on the ground and leaned to whisper at her ear, "If you start thrashing again, I put the spell back on you. Agreed?" She nodded and turned her head toward the rain. Just as she realized the rain was slowing down, she felt his hands cup her buttocks roughly. He lifted her and pulled her against him, letting her feel all of him. Draco began to press his hot kisses down the column of her neck. He wanted nothing more than to plunge inside her, to fill her and break her body completely. He wasn't sure why he didn't do exactly that in that moment._

_He rubbed the head of his penis against her as he said, "Do you feel this?" She still was unable to talk due to his first spell, so she nodded. "This is what you fucking do to me ever since you dared to touch me all those years ago." He smirked down at her. "Since you're the cause of my little problem down there, it is only fair of me to let you fix it." After a thoughtful second, Draco asked. "Would you like me to get rid of that nasty silencing spell and untie your wrists?" Looking deep into his eyes, she nodded. "If you utter one scream or do anything funny, though, back up they will go." Draco reached for his wand again and released her from silencio and then turned her to the side so he could have a better access to her bounded wrists. When the task was complete, he ordered, "Put your arms around me, Hermione." Unlike his hands, which were roughly massaging the swell of her breasts, his voice was in control. _

_Hermione made a choice then to relax as much as she could. The faster he would have her, the faster this nightmare would be over._

_The palms of his hands cupped her breasts fully then. Hermione instinctively arched her back against him. Draco ignored her surprised gasp. He used his thumb to coax her nipples into responding. When they were hard and straining, he moved downward and took one nipple into his mouth. His tongue was velvet torture. He used suction to drive her mad. She twisted and moaned while her hands clung to her shoulders. _

_Both breasts felt more swollen than any other time she remembered when he was finished with them. Draco covered them with his chest and captured her mouth in another desperate kiss. He couldn't wait any longer. "Tell me you want me inside you. Now. Say it, Hermione." Draco looked into her eyes as he roughly pushed her legs apart with his thigh. Without waiting for her response, his hand slid once again into the soft mount of curls covering the most sensitive part of her. His fingers gentled and stroked until her heat was wet and slick with something beside her monthlies. _

_His finger slowly penetrated her. Hermione instinctively arched against his hand, giving him so much pleasure by her uninhibited action, he thought he was going to die. She was so incredibly hot. And that heat belonged to him. Draco realized that she was willing. Having her hot and willing aroused him more than when she was lying beneath him like a dead corpse. _

_As slowly as he could manage, he settled himself between her silky thighs, lifted her hips, and began to penetrate. She twisted, driving Draco forward. Draco paused when he felt the shield proving her virginity and stopped. He looked into her eyes, not believing what he was obviously feeling. She was a virgin. "Put your legs around me." He groaned the instruction. His face fell against her neck. When he felt her move to obey him, he plunged forward. Hermione cried out in pain and tried to pull back. _

_Guilty for taking her innocence in such a way and in such a place, Draco wanted to wait until her body had adjusted to his invasion, but the throbbing was unbearable now. He couldn't stop. He began to move slowly at first, and then with growing need and force. His fingers moved between them, arousing her to a fevered pitch when his fingers rubbed against her._

_The pain was soon forgotten. Draco filled her completely. Hermione began to move with him, arched her hips to take him deeper inside, and felt the change that overcame her foe then._

_The power uncoiled, surrounded, penetrated. She was wielded and free as a lioness now, reaching to attain the mystery of fulfillment just outside her grasp. She gave herself up to the feelings surrendering herself to her enemy, her lover. _

_Draco whispered how hot she made him and how sorry he was to put her through the necessary pain, but she was soon too mindless to understand what he was saying. She couldn't think, only feel the power pulling at her, stroking demanding. _

_The climax was so overwhelming, she cried out. His name. She was terrified, vulnerable, and for some unexplained reason to her, safe. _

_Draco answered her with an explosive climax and a harsh growl. He called out to her, held her so tight that she thought he might absorb her. And then he collapsed against her, sighing in true satisfaction._

_Draco didn't think he had any strength to lift himself off of her, but when he did, he found her looking at the park. "It's over." She said, still coming down from her first mind-blowing orgasm. Draco followed her gaze. The rain had finally seized. The night sky was sparkling with bright stars and the moon was in its full view. _

_Hermione looked back at Draco and said, "Please let me up if you're done with me." Draco hesitated but then complied. When he moved out of her, they both gasped at the loss. Slowly he stood up and pulled his trousers over his spent penis. He then watched as she carefully set up. She was looking up at him with more hatred than he knew she possessed. Without saying a word he bent down and retrieved his robes. He took a step back so she could stand up. Once she was standing, Draco looked at her up and down. He noticed that a thin, crimson line trickled down on the inside of her thighs. He touched the tips of his fingers to the bruise that he caused when he backhanded her. Without thinking of what he was doing, Draco wrapped her in his robes and hugged her closely to his body. _

_She was trembling and he felt sick with the knowledge that it was his entire fault. "I am so sorry, Hermione." He whispered into her ear._

"_Not as sorry as you will be when the Ministry is done with you." She promised through teeth. Hermione watched the confusion dance across his features until they both heard someone behind them yell, 'Immobulus'. She watched with satisfaction as Draco Malfoy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione watched a two figures approach them._

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy," he heard an unmistakable voice of Ronald Weasley. " You are here by under arrest for violating the latest Wizarding Law #567," then through his teeth, "not to mention my best friend. We are to take you to Azkaban until farther notice." _

_Following his father's footsteps, Ron became one of the members of the ministry. Bounding Draco's hands with a spell and levitating him off the ground, Ron motioned Draco's body across the park into the carriage designed for prisoners._

_That was the last time Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy until their wedding ceremony._

_TBC…_

_Please give me feedback._

_Thank you for reading._

**I am almost finished with the second part. Hope you liked this fic.**


	2. Fatherly Love

**Authors Note: Yep, I finally updated this story. I am not too thrilled with this chapter but I had to get this partout in order to move this story along. As always, you are all welcome to leave feedback. Thank you for reading! **

**Part Two**

**Fatherly Love**

It had been two days since that horrid rainy night. After Ron assisted Hermione to the hospital and his Auror associate took Draco to Azkaban, she thought that the nightmare was over. She should have known better.

After being taken care of for two days, Hermione was released from St. Mangos to get back to her normal life. If only it was that easy. The following morning when she was walking down the street of Hogsmeade to her bookstore, Hermione noticed that she was the center of attention of all the pedestrians that passed her by. She felt as the woman in the muggle movie she once saw, _The Scarlet Letter._

She could hear all the whispering and could see all the pitying looks. Hermione barely held from disgracing herself farther by crying in front of them. It felt forever until she finally reached her bookstore. There were three stacks of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ on the steps of her business. Two for the days she missed and one was fresh. She unlocked the door and pushed the _Daily Prophet _inside with the toe of her boot.

Once inside, she turned the sign in the window from 'closed' to 'open'. Hermione bent down, took one newspaper from each pile and placed it behind the counter from where she usually greeted her costumers and then took the two stacks of old _Daily_ _Prophets_ to the back, while leaving today's in the front for everyone to see.

After making sure that nothing was amiss in her store, Hermione sat behind the counter and began to look at the first of the two newspapers. It read "**DRACO MALFOY: GUILTY AS CHARGED**" She gasped when she saw a picture of Draco, with his hands behind his back. He didn't look as if he was resisting. His head was bent forward, and his ashen hair fallen in waves at the sides of his face. Hermione just now realized how long his hair grew.

In the next picture Draco slowly looked up, as though he was looking at her and moved his lips ever so slightly. If Hermione was an impatient witch, she might have missed the slight movement, but when she watched the picture again, she could make out what he had whispered: '_Forgive me'_.

At that moment, for the first time in two days, Hermione's composure snapped. Tears flowed freely from her caramel eyes and her body shook with subs that she no longer could contain inside. She was crying for herself, for what he did to her, how he hurt, and how he made her feel once she decided to fight against him. Hermione also knew that deep down inside she was crying for Draco himself and what will become of him. Absolutely nothing once the Demantors give him the kiss, ridding Draco's being off his soul.

Hermione wiped away her tears, took a deep breath and turning the first page, and resumed reading the _Daily Prophet_.

***

_By: Rita __Skeeter_

'_Yesterday, March 18__th__, Draco Malfoy – the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and heir to Malfoy fortune, committed a horrendous crime against a muggle born witch, a fellow Hogwarts schoolmate, Hermione Granger. Disregarding the latest wizarding law Act #__567, Mr. Malfoy assaulted and raped Ms. Granger in the Hocus Park. _

_To remind everyone, the law Act # 567 states: No wizard is allowed to physically mar a pure, half or muggle-born witch for any reason, especially if the said witch is a virgin. _

_Right after the ordeal, Draco Malfoy was taken to the Ministry while Ms. Granger to St. Mangos. Since this incident was the first of its kind, the ministry officials are uncertain in how to proceed farther. But whatever the outcome, disregarding the new law, will cost Malfoys dearly. Many speculate that prejudice beliefs drew Mr. Malfoy to do what he had done. Rumors in the ministry say that Draco Malfoy's life is on the line.'_

***

Hermione closed the newspaper and placed it aside. She then took another one out and began to scan through it. The half of the front page on the second newspaper was a moving picture of Lucius Malfoy. The man could very well become an actor the way he hid his emotions. He looked composed, as though nothing out of the ordinary happened to his son. At the bottom of the picture was a small footnote stating that he had just come out from the ministry. As Hermione looked closer at the picture, she saw Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley in the background shaking their heads. Hermione felt confused. Why would Dumbledore be at the ministry? Sighing, she turned the page over and read another article by _Rita __Skeeter._

***

_At the high noon lunch hour, Lucius Malfoy, father of the accused Draco Malfoy, left the ministry with a slight smile on his face. After over three hours of intense meeting between Senior Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and some other elder members of the Ministry, a decision has been made. Although Senior Malfoy and the rest of the ministry officials keeping their final decision on the down low, we are certain that Lucius Malfoy came out of the meeting a victor. _

***

Just as Hermione tried to reach for today's newspaper, she heard a bell shimmer, indicating that someone had just walked into her shop. Since she was sitting down, Hermione had to crane her neck to see who had entered her shop. Whoever it was didn't come in her view right away. They stood behind one of the massive bookshelves in the front of the store so Hermione had no idea whether the costumer was a witch or a wizard.

"If you need any help, please let me know," Hermione said aloud before taking the third newspaper and began reading through it. She quickly found another article by _Rita Skeeter_.

***

_The fate of Draco Malfoy had been decided. _

_Since this incident was the first of its kind, the ministry officials thought it was only fair to let the victim, Hermione Granger, to decide the appropriate punishment for her assaulter. _

_Draco Malfoy had no comment for this new revelation. It is if though he doesn't care. Many predict that having Hermione Granger make the decision for the ministry is actually worst for Draco. Since they have been rivals, long before this all ever happened, everyone is sure she will sentence him to life in Azkaban. _

The ministry forbids the Daily Prophet or anyone else in the media to come close to Ms. Granger and ask her regarding this decision. Ms. Granger has one week to make her decision. If she hasn't by then, the ministry will take the choice away from her.

***

By the time Hermione had finished the last article, she was pale as a ghost. How could they do this to her? How could they place such a decision in her hands? Yes, she did want to see Malfoy punished, but she did not want to be the one making the decision of the punishment. This had got to be some sort of a joke.

There is no way she would comply with the Ministry's order and be responsible for sending a man, guilty or not, to a life in prison. Even though Hermione was violated in the worst way possible, she could never bring herself to become a playmaker of someone's life.

Hermione decided to wait out the week that was given to her to make such a horrid decision. She was going to take no part in it.

Sighing, Hermione picked up the first newspaper again and looked at Draco's picture. She could still make out the slight motion of his lips: '_Forgive me'_.

"Forgive me as well, Draco, but I refuse to make any decisions on the Ministry's behalf." She whispered back to the paper before folding it to place it aside. She then scanned her store to see if the costumer that entered earlier was ready to make a purchase. She waited a few more minutes before speaking aloud once more. "Please let me know if you require my assistances in anything. I will be glad to help."

"I am sure you will, Ms. Granger," a male refined voice drawl from the left side of the shelves. A moment later the owner of the voice emerged to her view

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked baffled and then scowled slightly when the wizard inclined his head in greeting.

Indeed, the wizard who was steadily approaching her was none other than, Lucius Malfoy. As always, the air of arrogance and superiority was all around the blond aristocrat.

"I'll have to ask you to leave, sir." Hermione pointed toward the exit.

"Come now, Ms. Grangers." Lucius chided the witch. "Surely you have better manners to show than that. Being impolite to costumers isn't beneficial to any business."

"I see no costumers here." Hermione retorted.

"Today, Ms. Grangers, I am one of you costumers." Lucius said before slamming today's _Daily_ _Prophet_ on the counter. "Have you read the news today by any chance?"

"I have." Answered Hermione as she accepted the three knuts that Lucius owed for the paper. "What of it?" She asked callously.

"I was wondering what your answer to the ministry's demand might be." Lucius pondered.

"What ever decision I make, has nothing to do with you, Mr. Malfoy." She retorted.

"Oh, I beg to differ, young lady." Lucius informed her through gritted teeth. "What ever your decision might be, I have every right to know about it, since the one you are planning to condemn is my own flesh and blood."

"If your flash and blood hadn't assaulted me than I wouldn't have to be responsible giving felons the death penalty, no matter how much they deserve it." Hermione answered calmly.

"Is that what you are planning to do, Ms. Granger?" Lucius scowled. "Give my son a death sentence?" When she didn't answer fast enough for the Slytherin, Lucius asked, "Are you ready to carry such a burden your entire life?"

"No…I… would never…" Faltered Hermione. "I mean I haven't thought about it yet."

Lucius nodded in understanding before pulling out a green velvet box out of his robe pocket and placing it on the counter. "I have a proposition for you, Ms. Granger."

Looking cautious at the small box in front of her, Hermione inquired, "What proposition are you talking about?" Her eyes widened when Lucius opened the velvet box to reveal the most exquisite Victorian engagement ring with an oval emerald center surrounded by tiny diamonds. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked the wizard.

"Surely you understand what this ring represents, Ms. Granger." Lucius said sardonically

"What I mean, Mr. Malfoy, is _why_ are you showing this ring to me?" She fired back tightly

"Let's call this a truce of sort." Lucius elaborated. "I would like it very much if you would consider joining my family. As my new daughter-in-law."

"What?" Hermione asked aghast. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Believe me when I say that I only speak the truth." Lucius inclined his head slightly.

"Forgive me if I do not jump with joy from such a lovely proposal, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said dryly.

"There is no need for sarcasm, Ms. Granger." Lucius accused.

"How could you even think that I will consider your proposal?" Hermione said in outraged. "Your son physically assaulted me, for heaven's sake"

"I am well aware of what he did to you, Ms. Granger," he said quietly. "What Draco did was way out of line, intoxicated or not."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione closed her eyes in memory of the rainy night. "I have nothing left to give."

"But you do, Ms. Granger, you do." When she seemed to wait for his answer, Lucius continued. "Your acceptance at becoming the next Madam Malfoy."

"Why would I ever agree to become Draco's wife?" Hermione fumed. "Draco and I hate each other and his actions only proved that."

"You are wrong." Lucius whispered. "I know my son better than anyone. Whether or not Draco realized it himself, I know for a fact that his feelings toward you changed after the time you dared to slap him in your third year."

"How did you…?" Hermione began to ask but than stopped when Lucius tapped one of his temples and she knew that he was referring to legilimens. "It doesn't matter what Draco feels for me. The deed is done and now I am one of the untouchables."

"That is another reason to agree to this union. No other wizard will want you."

"You despicable son of a b…" Hermione seethed.

"Temper, temper." Lucius scolded.

"I wouldn't agree to this union if Malfoy was the last man on earth!" She was totally livid now. How dare he say such things to her? And here she was actually feeling sorry for whatever sentence Draco might have to carry our.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius began solemnly. "I know that you are angry right now and maybe I shouldn't have approached you in such a manner but as a father, I am desperate here. I can't even begin to tell you how Narcissa is taking all this." Lucius shamefully lowered his eyes. "Please…Hermione, before you make any decisions regarding Draco, I implore you to visit him and speak with him face to face."

"What is the point when he is going to deny everything anyway?" She watch Lucius pull a tiny glass vile with a murky green liquid out of his breast pocket and the placing it on her counter. "What is this?"

"Veritaserum." Lucius whispered. "This potion should help you find out the truth from Draco himself if you decide to visit him."

Not able to believe that Lucius Malfoy would stoop so low, Hermione said with uncertainty, "I…I have to think about this. Please give me sometime to think this over before making any decisions."

"Of course," Lucius inclined his head once more before taking the ring as well as the _Daily Prophet_ he purchased and gloomily leaving Hermione to her solitude.

Hermione looked at the counter where the potion still laid while she contemplated what to do next.

TBC…

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading. Please review if you like this story. Also please read and review my new fiction 'Behind the Closed Doors'. It is a LM/NB pairing but I think it is a worthy read. That is my favorite story to write right now. Thanx again!


End file.
